Prowl
A complete hard-ass prick, Prowl serves under Optimus Prime. He is one, if not the only, security Commander of the Autobots. He tends to piss people off. Biography War for Cybertron Prowl was recruited by Optimus to head to Tyger Pax to secure the AllSpark. He then rolled out with his fellow Autobots to Tyger Pax. In Tyger Pax, he arrived to find Megatron holding the AllSpark, before watching Megatron kill its guardian, Rubicon. He and Jazz were attacked by Decepticon Leapers, only to be saved by Hot Rod and Arcee. He aided his fellow Autobots in fighting the Decepticons, up until Bumblebee shot the AllSpark into the depths of Space. When Megatron prepared to kill Bumblebee, Prowl saved Bumblebee by shooting Megatron. Back at Iacon, he informed Optimus that Starscream and Soundwave had led an attack on Kaon, while Optimus watched over Bumblebee. Prowl was then ordered to rally as many Autobots back to Iacon asap. ''War for Cybertron Part 3'' After the attack on Kaon, Prowl returned to Iacon with his fellow Autobots. In Iacon, he was recruited by Optimus to stop Megatron at the Core of Cybertron. He then joined his fellow Autobots and boarded Fortress Maximus, which headed to the Well of All Sparks, then to the core of Cybertron. After Fortress Maximus was attacked by the Decepticon Heavy Brigade and crashed violently, Prowl was rendered unconscious and pulled out of the wreckage by Jazz. He later gained consciousness and joined his fellow Autobots in surrounding Megatron, only to watch his leader render Megatron unconscious. He then returned to Iacon and listened as Optimus gave his next orders for the Autobots, which was to begin fleeing Cybertron. ''War for Cybertron Part 5'' 15 years later, he was among the Autobots guarding Perceptor in the Data Hub. When Optimus began to leave, he stopped his leader and asked him what he plans on doing. He was informed that Optimus was going to destroy the Warp Cannons, and was ordered to guard Perceptor alongside Strongarm. He then ordered for Ratchet or Medix to give Strongarm a patch up from her injuries. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 1'''' He later boarded The Ark with his fellow Autobots, which blasted off into Space. When The Ark passed the SpaceBridge Portal and crash landed on Earth, Prowl was among those deactivated. [[Fall of Cybertron Part 3|''Fall of Cybertron Part 3]] Earth TBE Relationships * Autobots- Allies ** Optimus Prime -Leader ** Hot Rod -Ally ** Arcee -Ally ** Jazz -Ally ** Bumblebee -Ally ** Strongarm -Ally * Decepticons- Enemies ** Megatron -Enemy * Humans- Allies Appearances * War for Cybertron Part 3 * War for Cybertron Part 5 * Fall of Cybertron Part 1 * Fall of Cybertron Part 3 * Mission City * The Battle of Egypt Part 1 * The Battle of Egypt Part 2 * Operation: Ares Part 1 * Operation: Ares Part 2 * Combiner Wars II: Merge, Rescuebots! Notes * Based off of IDW Robots in Disguise design.